Una escalofriante reina de las nives
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: un pequeño especial ELSANNA. FIesta y musica, ustedes deciden si lo continuo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi :)...


**Buuh... este 31 de octubre es mi cumpleaños :D**

**Una escalofriante reina de las nieves.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

-Vamos Elsa, o llegaremos tarde- Le grito a su amiga mientras esta esperaba que baje del segundo piso de una vez.

-No lo se Bella, me siento rara en este disfraz- Le respondio la otra desde arriba.

-¿Qué? Si en teoria es un vestido- Dijo descontenta la otra mientras subia las escaleras.

-Los vestidos no tienen capas- Dijo la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo en duda.

-Elsa, te vez como la reina de las nieves- Dijo Bella mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Por qué rayos Elio no podia hace una simple fiesta?- Dijo la otra viendose en duda de que si el vestido le sentaba bien. -Seria más facil si no fuera de disfraces- Termino soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Pero es 31 de Octubre, halloween, día de brujas- Le dijo la otra mientras sonreia.

-Si, pero, ¡¿por que demonios yo no puedo ser Doroti y tu no puedes ser la reina de las nieves?!- Se quejo muy enojada Elsa.

-Vamos Elsa, la reina de las nieves va perfecta con tu...- Se corto antes de terminar la frase.

-¿con mi reputación?- Le cuestiono. -Dilo Bella, ya se que ese es mi apodo- Le dijo la otra con seriedad.

-No te lo tomes a mal Els' es que, tu, siendo como eres con los demas, no digo que seas así con todos, es decir, eres desconfiada, fria con los muchachos, los rechazas la mayoria del tiempo, nunca has tenido novio, siendo una de las chicas más lindas de toda la escuela, digo, ya me cayo- Dijo esta al notar la cara de disgusto de su prima.

-Tu sabes por que soy así- Le dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo se, pero oye Elsa, sabes que yo te quiero sin importar lo que elijas, pero, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad al sexo masculino? Solo una- Bella le suguirio.

Elsa la miro por unos momentos sin saber que decir, desde hace un año que le habia dicho a su familia que le gustaban las mujeres, y aunque todos, incluso sus padres y hermanos se lo habian tomado bien, todos parecian querer que ella saliera con un muchacho, o por lo menos solo por que hasta ahora nunca habia tenido pareja, de ningun sexo.

-Ok- Dijo rendida.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto Bella, no se la creia.

-Si, pero si no me gusta, ya deja de insistir- Le dijo o más bien le ordeno.

-Ok, si no resulta te dajare de molestar- Acordo.

-Y no quiero que me traigas pretendientes, que los muchachos den la cara solos- Le ordeno.

-Ok, si ganchos, pero si me pregunta por ti les dire que te preguntes- Le dijo la otra.

-Me vale- acepto.

-Una cosa más- Dijo seria. -No, pero no puedes rechazar a todos porque si- Le dijo.

-Ok, si son atractivos no los rechazare- Dijo la rubia y le extendio la mano a la castaña.

-Es un trato- Dijo la otra recibiendo la mano.

-Echo- Dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de un par de minutos maquillandose y peinandose ambas muchachas tomaron un taxi que los padres de la rubia habian llamado para ellas, llegarian tarde de todas formas, los niños que cruzaban la calle de aquí para aya hacian que el camino fuera más largo de lo normal, pero no lo suficiente como para cansarse de esperar y caminar, habas tenian que reconocer eso. Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la casa del anfrition.

-¡Elsa, bella!- Saludo Elio mientras les entregaba a habas un liquido que parecia sangre, pero al veverlo se dieron cuenta que era un especie de jugo con alchol. El muchacho estaba disfrazado de freddy krueger.

-¿Que es esto? es genial- Pregunto Bella.

-Reseta de familia Doroti- Le respondio el joven.

-Como ustedes son mis mejores amigas- Dijo este entregandoles un collar color violeta a cada una. -Muestren esto en la barra y les dara siempre las bebidas gratis- Le dijo.

-Genial, gracias Elio- Le agradecio la rubia.

-Todo sea por Doroti, y... La reina de las nieves- Dijo este que luego rio y salio corriendo de Elsa.

-¡Maldita seas Elio!- Le grito enojada.

Cuando ambas entraron nadie pudo pasar por alto la presencia de las primas, primero porque ambas eran muy populares, segundo, porque eran unas de las mejores disfrazadas y tercero, porque eran de la familia Arendelle, donde los hermanos Arendelle. (padres de ambas chicas) eran dueños de la Arenedelle record, muchos cantantes les debian a esa disquera.

Lo bueno de eso era que a pesar de que la mayoria de la gente no las canocian, podian charlar con todos sobre cosas tribiales y conocer a muchos cantantes escondidos, gracias a ello Arendelle record era una de las empresas con cantantes adolecentes.

Pasaron un buen rato bebiendo y comiendo un poco, lo bueno de las amitades de Elio es que a pesar de ser muchos ningunos eran idiotas drogadictos o alcholicos irespetuosos, así que las cosa, a pesar de tranquilas, eran bastante divertidas.

-Jajaja, te juro que pense que la mayoria serian atractivos- Se reina Bella en la cara de la rubia-

Hasta ahora solo dos muchachos se le habian hacercado a Elsa a pedirle unos besos y habian sido un flacucho debilucho y un regordete enano.

-No te rias- Dijo la rubia dandose la vuelta repentinamente y chocando contra alguien, que desafortunadamente traia una bebida, ambos se chocaron en la frente y tragicamente la bebida callo sobre Elsa.

-Como lo siento- Dijo una voz femenina mientra ayudaba a no caer.

-No, fue mi culpa, no me fieje por donde iba- Dijo la otra pero se le fue cortando la voz al ver a la joven pelirroja que tenia en frente.

-No de verdad fue mi culpa, mira, estas empapada- Le dijo mientras miraba el vestido azul de la chica.

-Pues, no soy la unica- Le dijo la otra y luego señalo la remera de la rubia-freza.

-Valla, las dos estamos empapadas- Dijo la chica obviamente más joven que Elsa. Las dos rieron.

-Oye, la hermana mayor de Elio tiene una secadora de calebello en su cuarto-Dijo Elsa. -Ella no esta, así que podremos usarla para secar nuestra ropa sin problema- Le indico al ver la cara de confundida de la muchacha.

-Oh, me parece buena idea, te siguo- Dijo la pelirroja.

Ambas subiero las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, Elsa estaba molesta con Bella, ya la agarraria y podria cobraselas, pero ahora estaba más entretenida con la joven.

Habas entraron al cuarto.

-Busca en los cajones debajo de la cama, siempre esta ahí- Dijo Elsa mientra encendia la luz del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

La pelirroja se dispuso a buscar en los cajones y una vez que encontro el aparato lo enchufo y con aire tibio empezo a secar su ropa.

-Y dime emm- Empezo Elsa.

-Anna, me llamo Anna- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Anna, ¿de que estas disfrazada?- Le pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado derecho de la chica.

-Pues, de donde esta wally pero mujer- Le dijo la chica.

-Ja, eso xplica el pantalon azul y la remera tres cuarto roja a rayas blanca- Le dijo Elsa.

-Aparte de los antiojos y el gorro- Dijo la chica poniendose unos antiojos y el gorro con su mano libre.

-SI, ahora si- Dijo Elsa, luego ambas rieron.

-¿Y tu eres?- Pregunto curioza la rubia.

-La reina de las nieves- Le respondio con una sonrisa Elsa.

-Eso es algo notorio- dijo la chica. -Me refiero a tu nombre- Le aclaro.

-¿Enserio?- Le pregunto incredula.

-Oye, me eh dado cuenta que todo el mundo te conoce, al igual que la chica que estaba contigo, pero yo vivo en este pueblo hace solo unas semanas- Le dijo.

-Espera. ¿Tu eres la prima lesbiana de Elio?- Le pregunto sin pensar.

-Es bixesual y si soy prima de Elio- Le dijo un tanto enojada.

-Oh, pedon por decirlo así, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, es más, yo soy lesbiana, o eso creo... como sea, mi nombre es Elsa- Le dijo un poco apenada.

-La chica que nos ayudara a grabar el demo- Le dijo.

-Veo que tu eres la que canta con el- Le respondio.

-Pues, si, ¿ya nos escuchaste?- Le pregunto.

-Aun no, el dijo que esperara hasta esta noche- Le respondio nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Anna le debolbio la sonrisa. -Creo que ya esta seco- Dijo la chica apagando la secadora. Elsa ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta de que la joven empezo a secar su vestido hasta que termino.

La rubia se toco el estomago.

-Si, seco- Afirmo. -Gracias- Finalizó.

Ambas se sentia muy comodas con la otra, así que rapidamente Anna le dio una mirada al reloj de pared.

-Aun falta una hora antes de cantar, ¿quieres bajar o?...- ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando esas cosas?

-Estoy comoda aqui- Le respondio la rubia con una sonrisa aun más grande y esto iso mayor la de la más joven.

-¿Cuantos años tienes Anna?- Le pregunto Elsa.

-18, en el ultimo año de secundaria- Le respondio. -¿Tu cuantos?- Le pregunto ella ahora.

-21, estoy en la universidad- Le dijo.

-Wow, 21, pareces más joven, como de 18 tambien- Le dijo.

No sabian porque, pero para ambas los silencios eran más confortables que las palabras.

-Dime Elsa, ¿tienes novia?- Le pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-Me encantaria una- Dijo la rubia sentandose más cerca.

Era un momento muy agradable para ambas, sin charlas, solo miradas y sonrizas.

-¿De qué signo eres?- Le pregunto Anna.

-¿De qué signo crees que soy?- Le pregunto ella.

-Buenos, tienes una mirada vibrante- Dijo mirandola fijamente. -Y un atractivo... a que eres de... Cancer- Le tiro. Elsa solo rio.

-Jaja, cerca Wally, es un signo de agua, pero no es Cancer, soy Escorpio- Le respondio.

-Vaya, yo soy de Geminis- Le dijo la otra.

-Eso explica por que hablas mucho, y tu... cara infantil- Bromio Elsa.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan así- Se quejo agitando su mano derecha.

-Jaja y tambien por que Wally jaja- Reia Elsa descaradamente.

Anna se enojo por un momento, pero luego todo el enojo se fue al darce cuenta de que la risa de Elsa era una de las más hermosas que habia escuchado jamas.

-Oye, creo que es hora de bajar- Dijo Anna.

-¿Qué? Faltan 30 minutos- Dijo Elsa señalando el reloj.

-Lo se, pero- La chica se alejo un poco de Elsa. -El collar me indica que estas algo... pasada de copas- Le dijo tratando de no ofenderla.

Elsa se sorprendio al ver la razon por la cual de repente la chica se alejo de ella, estaba discretamente sobre ella, sin duda algo muy directo y rapido.

-Perdon, creo que te incomode- Se disculpo la chica alejandose.

-No, no lo hicistes, el alchol te hace hacer cosas estupidad, entiendo- Le dijo Anna mientras se paraba, no quiso hacerla sentir mal.

-Bueno, mejor bajamos- Dijo parandose la otra tambien. -Pero antes- Elsa tomo a Anna de los hombros y le dio un corto beso en los labios, duro solo unos segundos, pero lo suficiente como para que el sabor llegara a la otra. -Bajemos- Le dijo mientras habria la puerta.

Anna que estaba roja como un tomate asintio y salio detras de Elsa.

-Eres un tanto escalofriante, ¿sabes?- Le dijo Anna mientras caminaba a su lado. Elsa solo rio.

Al regresar abajo ambas se separaron, no le importo mucho a la rubia, sabia que la volveria a ver en unos minutos, así que se encargo de buscar a su prima.

Una vez que ubico a la persona que queria encontrat tomo un cubo de hielo entre sus dedos, se hacerco a Bella y tirando de la parte de atrás del vestido le tiro el hielo dentro de la ropa.

-¡Ahh, demonios, esta frio!- Bella voltio muy enojada al escuchar la risa de la rubia. -!Maldita sea Elsa! Estas, ¿feliz?- Le pregunto al notar la enorme sonrisa de la rubia.

-Jajaja, si, me tope con una pelirroja hermosa, es un bombon- Le echo en cara.

-Oh, rayos, ¿y que pasa con los muchachos?- Le pregunto.

-Se fueron por el caño- Le dijo. -Ahora, una pregunta más. ¿Donde esta Wally?- Le pregunto la rubia.

-Prima, estas algo borracha- Dijo Bella mientras le quitaba el collar violeta del cuello.

-¡Oye!- Protesto Elsa tratando de recuperar su collar.

-SI quieres beber, me lo pediras a mi- Le dijo.

-Ja, como quieras- Dijo la otra alejandose.

-¡Lo digo enserio Elsa!- Le grito. Elsa solo le respondio con su pulgar mayo.

… … … …

En el patio de la casa...

-Anna, ¿en donde te metiste?- Le pregunto Elio.

-Lo siento, es que estaba por... ahí- Le respondio un poco dudosa.

-O.K- Le responio algo incredulo. -Ok, ¿guitarra o piano?- Le pregunto.

-Guitarra- Le respondio confiada.

-Menos mal, soy mejor con el piano- Le aclaro.

-Bien, entonces voy a la cochera a vocalizar, me llamas- Dijo llendo en a la cochera.

-¡15 minutos!- Le grito el otro.

… … … …

-¡Hola chicos ¿como la estan pasando?!- Pregunto Elio desde el pequeño ecenario.

-¡Bien!- Respondio todo el publico mientras que algunos lebantaban sus bebidas.

-¡Bueno gente, ahora con mi hermosa prima vamos a cantar una canción, muchos ya la conocen, pero solo en piano, espero que en esta vercion les guste más!- Le digo y los otros respondieron con aplausos y silvidos. -¡Una cosa más, les quiero agradecer a nuestras amigas las Arenedelles por ayudarme a mi y a mi primi a cumplir nuestro sueño!- Les agradesio.

-Lo que sea por tu primi- Susurro Elsa.

-¿La conoces?- Le pregunto Bella pero esta no respodio.

-Sube Anna- Le pidio Elio.

Una vez que Anna tomo haciento frente al microfono y le dio la señal al resto de la banda el instrumental empezo.

Anna: Que desquiciante es vivir con la razón de tu lado.  
>Esa manera de hablar con semejante bocado.<p>

Elio: Que me anticipes el fin de algo que no ha comenzado.  
>Que te platique mi día y que te gane el cansancio.<p>

Ambos: Pero me he imaginado  
>la cama vacía en tu lado. Y no!<p>

Si te vas, mi vida que será?  
>Si no estás mi alma extrañará<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más.<br>Si te vas, mi vida que será?  
>Si no estás mi alma extrañará<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más y más.<p>

Elio: Esa manáa que tienes de tronarte los dedos.  
>Que si te muerdes la uñas o te agarras el pelo.<p>

Anna: Que no te quejes de mí como yo siempre me quejo.  
>Que amas todo de mí como te adoro mi cielo.<p>

Ambos: Como vivir sin defectos?  
>Y como vivir sin lo nuestro?<p>

Elio: No!

Ambos: Si te vas, mi vida que será?  
>Si no estás mi alma extrañará<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más.<br>Si te vas, mi vida que será?  
>Si no estás mi alma extrañará<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más y más.<p>

Si te vas, mi vida que será?  
>Si no estás mi alma extrañará<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más.<br>Si te vas...  
>Si no estás...<br>tu imperfecta personalidad  
>que me desespera y quiero más y más.<p>

Cuando los jovenes terminaron la canción el lugar se lleno de gritos y aplausos.

Pasaron unos minutos donde Anna estubo hablando con unos pares de chicos y chicas hasta que su primo la llamo.

-Anna, primita, te quiero presentar a Elsa y Bella Arendelle- Las presenton.

-Buenas- Dijo Anna.

-Hola Anna, me encanta tu voz, estoy segura de que mi padre se quedara encantado y que de seguro el padre de Elsa tambien- Le dijo sin rodeos la castaña.

-Wow, ¿lo crees tan así?- Le pregunto.

-Claro que si, ya lo habian escuchado a Elio, pero siempre decian que le faltaba algo, sin duda ese algo eras tu- Le dijo.

-Estoy aqui- Dijo Elio.

-Ya lo sabemos Freddy- Bromio Anna.

-Bueno Wally- Bromio tambien. Los tres rieron. -Oye Elsa, ¿y el collar que te di?- Le pregunto.

-Cierta chica me lo saco- Le respondio sin mirar.

-Estaba poniendose hebria- Cuando Bella dijo esto Anna callo una carcajada con sus manos. Elsa la miro.

-SI, como sea, Bella, acompañame por unas cerbezas, Anna, quedate con Elsa- Le dijo Elio a su prima.

-Ve tranquilo que aquí me quedo- Le respondio. Cuando por fin los perdio de vista se acerco un poco más a Elsa. -Hola- Le dijo Anna.

-Hola- le respondio la rubia.

-Quieres tomar algo, tambien tengo el collar violeta- Le dijo la pelirroja presumiendo.

-No creo que tengan la bebida que quiero- Le dijo coquetamente mientras se mordia el labio.

-¿y como es esa bebida?- Le pregunto la colorada siguiendole el juego.

-Una unica, de marca Geminis- Le dijo mientras le corria un mechon del rostro.

-Creo que dejamos una en el cuarto de arriba- Le respondio. -Vamos a buscarla- Ofrecio.

-Claro-

Anna tomo a Elsa de la mano y atrabezaron a la multitud hasta el segundo piso, ya a mitad del camino tenian sus bocas unidas y para cuando entraron al cuarto sus lenguas bailaban en la boca de la otra.

-A la cama- Le ordeo Elsa mientras cerraba la puerta con cerrojo.

Sin ceparase Anna hizo lo que la rubia le dijo, dejado que esta se pusiera encima suyo.

Se estubiero besando en esa posición por un buen rato. Ambas se dieron cuenta que eso no iva a llegar lejos, así que Elsa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Anna y la otra comenzo a acariciarle el cabello.

-Creo que es muy rapido- Dijo Anna.

-Yo tambien lo creo- Le dijo Elsa.

Ya luego de un rato ambas se centaron en la cama.

-Anna, ¿te gustaria salir conmigo?- Le pregunto.

-Me encantaria- Le respondio.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno gente, espero que les aya gustado, dejen Reviews y no sean malo y deseenme feliz cumple.**


End file.
